


A First Time for Everything

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explosion Kink, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Kink Exploration, Loss of Virginity, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, No Strings Attached, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre Canon, SHIELD Academy Era, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda asks Phil to help her get rid of a "problem”. Phil discovers a kink his best friend has.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Explosion Kink
> 
> This is of course Pre-Canon and total crack fic. However, I can totally see May and Coulson having shared something like this and never really bring it up again.

Coulson almost jumped out of his seat when Melinda tossed her backpack on the table he was studying in and collapsed in the chair next to him with a huff. The librarian looked up from her book at the commotion and stared. Melinda stared back.

Coulson chuckled. “Let me guess, Jared didn’t give it up?”

She kicked his seat. “Didn’t even get to that part.”

Coulson closed his book and leaned back. He had been studying for his test while Melinda was in hand-to-hand, he could afford to slack a little. “Do tell more.” He laced his hands behind his head and grinned.

Melinda rolled her eyes. She reached for Coulson’s water bottle, but he was faster and held it away from her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He shrugged.

“Fine! He is a dumbass and he just wasn’t getting the hint!”

Coulson laughed and tossed his best friend the bottle. He watched as Melinda gulped down the water, following a droplet that slid down her throat and disappeared between the valley of her breast. Her chest shone with sweat, but Melinda smelled fresh and sweet. Coulson jumped when she banged the bottle on the table.

The librarian cleared her throat.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I literally pounced on him when I got in his car and he still wanted to go to the movie and get dinner. What am I supposed to do for someone to fuck me?”

Coulson snorted so loudly the librarian shushed him. “Careful, Mel, you’re sounding a little desperate there.”

Melinda made a face. “We graduate in a few months and I think I’m the only one who hasn’t lost it yet.”

Coulson rolled her eyes. “That’s because you want connection even when all you’re looking for is a good fuck.”

“That’s not true! I just need to guy not to be an idiot.”

“Have you tried not going for fellow Specialists?” Coulson dogged a notebook to the face. “Hey! I still need that!”

“That’s it. Out!” The librarian said without moving from her seat.

“You need to leave. I still need to study,” Coulson said.

Melinda just crossed her arms and wiggled in her seat. “I need you to tell me what I’m doing wrong!”

“Why cause’ I’ve had sex?”

“Cause’ you’ve had it with almost all the female Specialists in my class. The guys are about to sign up next. I need to know what you do to draw them in.”

Coulson blushed. “Mel, it’s not a trap. It’s just…I don’t know…some people can’t do the no string attached thing. You’re one of those people. I guess you need to connect with someone before…you know…”

Melinda groaned and got up, slinging her backpack on her left shoulder. Coulson gripped her wrist before she stormed off.

“Hey! That’s not a bad thing, you know. You’re special, not everyone deserves you.”

“Whatever, dork.”

Coulson watched her leave, smiling. The librarian snorted and he stared at her.

Melinda gasped for air as she fingered herself, trying to push herself over the edge. It was just not happening. She was so wound up and yet she couldn’t get off. Her nipples were already tender from all the pulling and pinching. Melinda’s clit throbbed and her walls pulsed, but fingers were not good enough. She groaned and turned to her left side, shoved her face in the pillow, and groaned. She was lucky her roommate was out for the night, and she was wasting the occasion to make herself feel good. The girls moans on the tv screen were starting to irritate Melinda.

Her conversation with Coulson had ruined her whole mood. She had expected him to make fun of Jared with her, instead he had used the opportunity to give her a life lesson. He was such…Melinda sat up on the bed. Why hadn’t she thought about him before? She was such an idiot! Coulson was right; she did like to be connected to a guy before doing anything with them. Melinda had tried dating while at the Academy but the pressure to be a Specialist had always taken foreground. She couldn’t date guys in the other academies because they didn’t really understand what it took to stay afloat in Operations, and the Specialists she had dated were stuck up assholes. The only one who had always been by her side was Coulson.

She got to her feet and turned off the porno. Melinda made a mental note to return the video before they charged her late fees, again. She tried to freshen up in the bathroom, slid on a pair of black lacy panties, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt she stole from Coulson, and snuck out of her building. It wasn’t really prohibited to move between dorms at night, but it was frowned upon so Melinda walked fast and stuck to the shadows. She punched in Coulson’s code to get into his building and ran to the third floor. She was panting when he opened the door, chest bare and hair ruffled from sleep.

“Mel? Everything okay?”

“I need you to fuck me!”

“What?” Coulson’s eyes widened.

A laugh boomed from his room. Great, Garrett was there. Melinda rolled her eyes. Coulson stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

“Wanna tell me what this is about?”

Melinda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she moved closer to Coulson, closer than she had ever been to him outside of training or pretend-missions. “This is about me looking for a good fuck and realizing you’re right. I do need to connect with someone before I do it.”

“Mel…”

Melinda gripped his neck and pulled him closer. “I need to connect but not have feelings for that person. You’re that person, Coulson. No one else knows me as well as you do.”

“That’s cause’ you don’t have any friends, cause you’re scary, May!” Garrett said from inside the room.

Coulson laughed and pulled her closer. “How about I kick him out and we talk about this inside?”

Melinda bit her lip. “If you invite me inside there will only be one end to this night.”

He groaned. “Garrett, get out!” Coulson held the door open and grinned at Melinda.

Garrett huffed. “What the fuck am I supposed to do in the middle of the night on a Wednesday?”

“Why don’t you go do some laps in the pool? You’re getting a little chubby,” Melinda said.

“Have a nice fuck.” Garrett grabbed his gym bag and went down the stairs grumbling.

“Sorry, this place is a mess. Living with John is like owning a pig, really.”

Melinda took off her shirt and shorts while Coulson had his back turned. He kept complaining about Garrett as he picked up a few beer cans and paper plates littering their shared desk. She smiled, knowing some of the mess was his. Melinda waited for him to turn, her hands on her hips, nipples hardening at the thoughts of what he would do to her.

“Want something to drink…woooo…”

Melinda giggled as she watched his face. Coulson couldn’t help but ogle her breasts. They were not big but they were firm and pert. She felt her nipples harden even more.

“Mel, we really need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Phil! I’m trying to get rid of a problem, and you will help.”

“Being a virgin is not a problem.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I know. I’m just ready for the next stage. I do not want to wait and miss out on fun or do it with someone who gets attached to me.”

Coulson chuckled. “Oh, so my feelings don’t matter?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant! You’ll still be my best friend tomorrow. Or…later today, technically.”

“Why don’t you show me what you can do, and I’ll see how I feel about it.”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him.

“Come on! If I were Jared and you were trying to seduce me, what would you do?”

She walked to his bed and knelt on the mattress, lifted her hips, and shoved the bunched-up comforter between her legs. Coulson blinked, shocked when she started humping the covers. She moaned and then giggled, her tongue coming out to lick her delicious red lips. He wanted to pull her lower lip into his mouth and bite it between sucks. Coulson groaned and gripped his hardening cock. Melinda continued rocking on the bed, her hips moving faster until...Coulson blinked again.... had she just?

Melinda’s body froze and she slumped forward, her thighs were shaking. She moaned lowly and mewled, her right hand coming up to pull her nipples. She shuddered and squeezed her thighs. Coulson swore he heard a squelching sound.

“Mel? You okay?”

She laughed and looked up. “I’m so horny right now all I can think about is you sucking my nipples while you fuck my pussy rough and fast.”

Coulson groaned, gripping his dick. Where had she learned to talk like that? How was he not aware his best friend had a freaky side? He imagined Melinda in her room late at night, playing with herself while watching porn she had gotten from that video store she liked so much. He wondered how her face had looked the first time she squirted. Oh fuck, what if that hadn’t happened yet? He would give his left hand to make and see her squirt.

Coulson moaned when he felt his balls tighten. “Shit.” He groaned as he fumbled with his underwear, trying to get his hand inside to squeeze the base of his cock before he came in his pants. “Oh, shit that was so close!”

On the bed, Melinda giggled. Coulson looked up to find her biting her index finger. She moaned and trailed the wet tip of that finger all the way to her sternum.

“Fuck it!” Coulson groaned as he shoved down his pants and boxers. He gripped his cock and jerked it slowly, enjoying the shudder that spread from the base of his spine.

He smirked when Melinda gasped. He knew he had slept with some of her classmates and thought maybe they had shared how well-endowed he was, but from the look on her face...Coulson couldn’t help but laugh proudly.

Melinda crawled on the bed, moving to the edge and plopping down to watch his jerk off session. Coulson didn’t think she knew her plump pussy was on display, but he couldn’t tare his eyes away. He moaned while jerking his shaft. It twitched and throbbed in his hand as he imagined being inside Melinda’s heat. Fuck, she was so tiny too. Coulson knew there was no such thing as a “tight” pussy, but he was imagining seeing his cock push her lower belly muscles up and he almost pulled a back muscle when he suddenly came.

“Oh… shit oh no no no...” Coulson groaned, he dug his own fingers in his thigh and gripped his cock so hard he was afraid of snapping it to stop his ejaculation. He blew so hard some of it reached Melinda.

She gasped and got on the floor right under his tip, sticking out her tongue. Coulson thought he was going to die. The image of Melinda with her tongue out while she pulled her nipples as the last of the cum dripped from his throbbing tip was now burned in Coulson’s brain. No other image, video, or fantasy would ever surpass it. Coulson almost sobbed when he let go of his dick. It was so sensitive even walking to the bed to sit down hurt. Melinda stayed where she was, breathing as heavy as he was.

“Mel? You okay?” Coulson started to reach for her but then thought about it and pulled back. “Did I freak you out? I’m so sorry. I forgot you haven’t really—

Melinda giggled and turned. “Shut up you dumb idiot.” She crawled between his legs and hummed when Coulson moved the hair that had stuck to her sweaty face. She bit her lower lip. “Can you do that again?”

Coulson blinked. “You mean jerk off?”

She snorted. “I meant...” Melinda reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, rubbing her nipples on his chest. “Cum all over my face again.”

Coulson pulled back. “I....sorry that was an accident...I didn’t mean to.”

“Coulson! You’re so annoying! Can’t you see I liked it?”

He laughed, placing his hands under her butt and hauling her on his lap. Melinda squealed. “Yeah? You like having cum all over your pretty face?”

“Mmmhmmmm.” Melinda started grinding on his sensitive cock, gasping when she felt it stir and harden.

Coulson groaned before he realized a technicality. “Mel, we can do whatever you want as long as it’s not penetration.” He pulled back to look at her. “I don’t have any condoms.”

She groaned. “That’s what you get for whoring around.” Melinda laughed as she watched Coulson blush, the color spreading all the way to his neck. She bit her lip. “I was kidding.” She moved on his cock again, gasping when she realized how harder he had gotten. “So, you were able to thwart my plans of jumping your bones tonight?”

Coulson laughed, wrapping his hands around her waist. “Trust me, I’m kicking myself mentally.”

“Well, you better come up with something because my pussy is still throbbing, and I want to see you explode all over the place for me. That was so hot!” Melinda licked his ear and bit it.

Coulson groaned. “Can I finger you?”

“Pleaseeeee.”

Melinda giggled when Coulson flipped them, putting her on her back and sliding off the mattress, kneeling at the end. His tongue lapped at her lips a few times and Melinda crawled up the bed, almost screaming.

Coulson’s head snapped up. “Everything okay?”

Melinda slid her hand down and cupped herself, her other hand holding her right breast. “I just... fuck that was so good I felt like my body was going to seize.”

Coulson smirked, moving close between her thighs so he could feel his breath ghosting her lips. “You must be so sensitive. Your lips look so plump right now, Mel.”

He started licking her again. Melinda almost screamed but she had the good idea of shoving her face against the pillow. She whined as Coulson lapped up all the juices that made her pussy shiny and so irresistible.

“Mel, I’m going to put a finger in. It might be a bit of a stretch.” Coulson looked up at her, resting his chin on her belly.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I’ve fingered myself before.”

“Good girl.” Coulson smirked when he heard Melinda gasp.

He slid his middle finger in slowly, moaning as it disappeared. Her pussy was that eager. Melinda only mewled and rocked her hips up. Coulson continued finger fucking her, alternating the speed and the angle. He added a second finger, and then a third when he felt the stretch was better. He curled his fingers up, looking for something he knew would be swollen and ready. Coulson moaned when he felt the gland.

“Coulson....Phil...oh oh oh...this feels weird...oh god....”

“That’s it, Mel. Let it happen. Come for me.”

Melinda’s eyes almost bugged out of her face before she squeezed them shut as her body seized.

“Ohhhh no no oh shit...whaaaa…” Melinda tried to close her legs, but Coulson kept them open. The fluid spurting out of her hit him square in the chest. He moaned while Melinda screamed.

Coulson had to hold her down or she would hurt them both. Her moans got so loud he crawled up the bed and kissed her until she gasped for air.

Coulson chuckled. “Mel, relax your muscles, you need to breathe.”

Melinda’s toes were still curled, her hands gripped the sheets, and her neck was stretched and tight. Coulson groaned, imagining how tight her pussy would be, gripping him if he were inside her. He bent his head and started sucking her nipples, switching between the two until the nubs were swollen and sensitive.

“Oh god...” She pushed him away and Coulson frowned. “I’m so sorry I don’t know what...Why are you laughing?”

Coulson crawled back to her and kissed her. “Mel, that wasn’t pee. You squirted; it means your orgasm was _that_ strong.”

Melinda blushed. Coulson followed her eyes as she looked at the wet spot on the bed. “It felt so different from when...” She closed her eyes and swallowed. “From when I get myself off.”

Coulson smirked. “I’ll make you squirt anytime you want.”

“I need you to put it in,” Melinda said, rubbing her hips against Coulson’s rock-hard cock.

Coulson groaned, shutting his eyes. “I told you, no condoms.”

Melinda huffed, looking around his room. “I bet you Garett has some!”

Coulson opened his eyes and looked at her. “So, you’re okay with him finding out we did it?”

“He thinks we already are doing it. You kicked him out of his room at two in the morning!”

Coulson snorted. “You know how many times I’ve had to go to the library at midnight cause’ he was having girls over?” He got off the bed groaning.

Melinda sat up on her arms and watched him walk to Garett’s bedside table, holding his big cock. She bit her lip. He looked so thick and delicious. Melinda was a little worried how he was going to fit, but she hoped doing tai-chi would help.

“Asshole only has one.”

“Did you think this would happen multiple times tonight?”

Coulson blushed as he walked over to the bed. He pulled Melinda to him. “Maybe not tonight, but very soon, if you want, I can spend all night just fucking you in every position until you can’t come anymore.”

Melinda moaned. “Please fuck me now, I need it so bad!”

Coulson rolled on the condom, not missing how intently Melinda watched him. He made sure it was secure before running his eyes all over her body. She looked swollen and ready, but he wanted to make sure there was no pain.

“Mel, can you scoot up and lean against the headboard for me?”

Melinda nodded and got on her knees to crawl up the bed, leaving her perfect ass on full display for him. Coulson smacked it, filling his hand with her supple flesh. Melinda giggled and collapsed among the pillows, spreading her thighs open.

“Fuck you look so good.” Coulson got between her thighs. “I’m going to put a pillow under your butt, the angle might make it a little more comfortable.”

Melinda nodded and he lifted her hips.

“I’m going to go slow, but it might still hurt. If you can’t take it, you need to tell me.”

“Your cock is big, Coulson, but I’m sure I can take it.” Melinda giggled.

Coulson laughed. He gripped his shaft with his right hand and slid the head between her soaked folds, rubbing her clit. Melinda gasped and then mewled. She started rocking her hips. So eager, and he hadn’t even started.

“Remember to breath, if you tense up, all of you does.” Coulson leaned over to kiss her lips, but Melinda was too preoccupied with watching what he was doing to kiss him back.

Her mouth hung open when the head pushed in. She moaned. Coulson already had to stop, or he was going to blow. She was all heat. Melinda moaned again and he laughed, pushing another inch in. She started rocking her hips and Coulson pushed her hips down. Melinda whined, her eyes snapping to his face.

“If you keep doing that, I am going to slam all the way in and hurt you.” Coulson took a steadying breath. “And I’m going to blow if I do that, which means we don’t get to do it again since there are no more condoms.”

Melinda gasped, twisting on the bed.

“In need you to behave, please.”

“Okay.” Melinda took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She instinctively held her thighs open with her hands.

“Such a good girl.” Coulson bit his lip as he started pushing again. His cock twitched already.

“I thought I’d feel pain but...ohhhh....” Melinda pushed her head against the pillows.

“You okay, Mel?”

She nodded. “It’s just the pressure I need to get used to. You’re stretching me so tight.”

Coulson smirked, looking at her. “You are so deliciously spread right now. I’m never going to forget this view.”

“Cute...ohhhhh!” Melinda’s breath hitched when she felt Coulson go all the way in.

He moaned and leaned forward, burying his face in her neck. “Oh, fuck this is torture.” He pulled Melinda closer, sinking his fingers in her thighs and sucking her nipples.

Melinda clawed his back, gripped his shoulders, and bit his neck. “I feel so....” She moaned.

Coulson pulled back to look at her face. “So full?” He smirked.

Melinda moaned as she rolled her eyes. “Can you move?”

“Can you take it?”

She rocked her hips, jolting his cock inside of her and making them both hiss. “Yes, please...it’s too much if you don’t move.”

Coulson groaned, sitting up a bit and gripping Melinda’s hips. “Rub your clit. I’m not going to last.”

Melinda swore and hissed. Her hand flew to her clit. She screamed when Coulson started thrusting, but he didn’t treat her like she was going to break this time. He gave her a steady rhythm, pumping until he felt at the edge of his orgasm. Whenever he felt it coming, he stopped and took over rubbing her clit. Melinda’s chest shone with sweat.

“I’m so close...please keep going...oh oh oh...”

She came and twisted against him. Her hips rocked and stuttered, her whole body shaking. Her walls contracted around his cock and Coulson screamed. He pulled out, his cock visibly jumping, like it was begging to go back inside of her.

Coulson watched her, sprawled out on his bed, flushed and sweaty. He smirked at the animalistic pride that rose in him. He had done that to her. Melinda was still twisting on the bed and he pushed her thighs open. Her pussy lips were swollen, her clit peeking out. Melinda pulled her nipples as her breathing slowed and evened. She mewled and opened her eyes, finding Coulson’s.

She frowned when she looked down and saw Coulson’s hard dick. “You didn’t finish?”

Coulson grinned. “I thought you wanted it all over your face?”

“Oh, yes please?”

He got off the bed grinning and gripped his shaft. “Get on the floor. This won’t take long.”

Melinda gasped when the condom snapped off and pre-cum leaked from the red tip. She tried to kiss it, but Coulson pulled it away. His moans mixed with hers as he jerked himself off. It was starting to become painful. He had been aroused for so long his body wouldn’t release the tension.

Melinda moaned. “Please...please give it to me.”

Coulson would have laughed at the porn movie line if it hadn’t been so hot coming from his best friend’s mouth. He pulled her nipples and suddenly it felt like his muscles froze and the only thing throbbing was the straining shaft in his hand. Coulson screamed at the intensity of it.

He had to close his eyes for a second, but he forced them open when he remembered Melinda was on her knees, moaning for his cum. Coulson tried to aim for her mouth but some of it got on her cheeks and neck. Melinda moaned, licking her lips. She swallowed his tip once no more cum was dripping out, swirling her tongue around like it was ice cream.

“I need to sit down,” Coulson said. He barely made it to the bed and collapsed on the mattress, stretching his arms out.

Melinda laughed and joined him. She hummed as she laid there. They listened to the other’s breathing for a few minutes, basking in the aftermath of their orgasm. Melinda reached out her hand and caressed Coulson’s chest. He turned to look at her.

“Thank you.”

He smiled. “Anytime. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Coulson got up and walked to the bathroom. He hissed as he realized how tight his groin felt. His cock would be hard again in twenty minutes, especially if Melinda stayed in his bed. He jumped when she cleared her throat and turned.

She was standing at the door, biting her lip. “I really really have to pee.”

Coulson laughed and waved at the toilet. “If we can fuck, we can share a bathroom.”

Melinda shrugged and sat on the toilet. Coulson washed up but kept glancing at Melinda with the tail of his eyes, making sure she wasn’t in pain. He couldn’t help but look when she wiped.

“Any blood?”

Melinda shook her head. “I just feel a little sore.” She flushed and washed her hands.

“Here.” Coulson ran a facecloth under the hot water and then slid it between her legs, patting lightly.

Melinda leaned her head against his shoulder, humming. “This is good.”

Coulson bit her ear. “Would you like to borrow a shirt?”

“That sounds great, but I’d rather go back to my bed and you know...” she turned and laced her hands behind his neck. “I like to process alone. Plus, I don’t feel like seeing Garrett’s face in the morning.”

“I don’t blame you.” Coulson kissed her nose.

They tidied up in silence and then Melinda put her clothes back on. Coulson walked her to the door, feeling silly. He was going to see her in a few hours. He tugged her hair behind her left ear.

“Call me if you need something.”

Melinda smirked. “You should definitely stock up on condoms.”

Coulson laughed as he watched her go.


End file.
